


Alys Vorpatril's Clerihews

by linman



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, clerihews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linman/pseuds/linman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alys has a few clerihews up her dove-gray sleeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alys Vorpatril's Clerihews

Emperor Ezar  
Saw implications cast out rather far.  
But I swear on Vordarian's head  
It's a good thing for him he's safely dead.

Regent Aral  
Appears in political cartoons as both dull and feral.  
The worst  
Is that they're only wrong about the first.

Padma  
...There isn't a rhyme for Padma.  
It's a shame.  
Something like "idiot" ought to rhyme with his name.

Captain Cordelia  
Would like to amelior-  
Ate the backward feudalism of our caste.  
I hope she's noticed changes like that don't happen very fast.

Kou  
Got through.  
It was rough.  
But that's enough.

Captain Simon Illyan  
Carries around secrets above a billion.  
I wonder what it's like  
To be the proverbial boy keeping his finger in the dike.

Kareen  
Was rarely heard and mostly seen.  
In justice, we'd serve her turn  
By giving her words to burn.

Count Vorhalas  
Keeps an honest palace.  
But there's too much quiet in its shade.  
I wonder if he'd trade?

Sergeant Bothari  
Doesn't choose his own quarry.  
It's clearly best  
That he be properly jessed.

Piotr Pierre  
Can't die. He doesn't dare.  
It's the wrong ground to hold.  
But it's impossible for a Vorkosigan to be told.

Emperor Gregor  
Is too high Vor to be a beggar.  
But he finds a crumb  
And licks it off his thumb.


End file.
